


Maybe Next Time He'll Think

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Oneshot, one night stand gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "Jules," Tom whispered as he leaned over toward Julian with a seductive look swimming in his blue-green eyes. Tom moved the tablet, so it was sitting on the coffee table."Uh, yeah," Julian asked as he looked up and locked eyes with Tom. He paused and opened his eyes even wider. "To-," before he could get the word out Tom's mouth was smashing into his.Julian moved his hands, so they were on Tom's chest, and tried to push Tom away. But, as Tom deepened the kiss Julian's hand fisted Tom's shirt and pulled him even closer. A few seconds later the two pulled away and looked at each other as they tried to get their breaths back.





	Maybe Next Time He'll Think

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for turn around tyme? haha ;P

"And if you see right there," Tom pointed to a route on the field and drew it on the Microsoft surface pro, "Right there is when he snatches it out of the air." Tom glanced over at Julian who was sitting next to him on the couch, contently studying the film in front of him.

"Yeah," Julian mumbled as his blue eyes stared down at the screen. Tom began to blush at how the light from the tablet made Julian's blue eyes much brighter and cast attractive shadows over his stubble covered face. 

"Jules," Tom whispered as he leaned over toward Julian with a seductive look swimming in his blue-green eyes. Tom moved the tablet, so it was sitting on the coffee table. 

"Uh, yeah," Julian asked as he looked up and locked eyes with Tom. He paused and opened his eyes even wider. "To-," before he could get the word out Tom's mouth was smashing into his. 

Julian moved his hands, so they were on Tom's chest, and tried to push Tom away. But, as Tom deepened the kiss Julian's hand fisted Tom's shirt and pulled him even closer. A few seconds later the two pulled away and looked at each other as they tried to get their breaths back. 

Tom quickly moved and pinned Julian back on the couch, so he was holding Julian's hand's above his head and his hips were pressed against Julian's. He leaned down and placed a few kisses on under Julian's ear and slowly trailed along his jawline, ignoring Julian's ticklish stubble. 

"T-Tom," Julian squeaked out as he felt Tom harder against him. 

"Shh Jules," Tom mumbled against his skin and began to suck at Julian's neck, just below his ear. 

Julian's breath hitched and he took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "T-Tom… What about D-Danny," Julian questioned when he was able to find his voice, but then let out a long, low, moan. "Ah...Ah" 

Tom began to grind his hips into Julian's. "Forget about him for the night," Tom whispered seductively as he removed his hands from Julian's wrists and adjusted himself, so he was straddling Julian's legs. "Don't tell me you don't want his," Tom demanded with a sparkle in his eyes as he looked down at Julian and placed his hand over Julian's hard dick that was still in his pants.

Julian jerked a bit at the feeling and let out another long moan. "Oh god," he called out, just the feeling of Tom touching him made him go cross-eyed. Next thing he knew, Tom's lips were back on his and Tom's hands were at the hem of his sweater. 

Tom began to pull the shirt up as Julian arched his back and brought his arms up to wrap them behind Tom's head. The quickly broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Julian's head and discarded it over the back of the couch. 

As Tom pulled back he sighed and looked down at Julian with lust in his eyes. He quickly got off of Julian and picked him up bridal style to bring him upstairs to his bedroom. Their lips smashed back together just before laid Julian back on the bed, so his legs were dangling over the edge. He got on his knees and brought his hands up to pull Julian's sweats down. When he got them off he looked shocked at Julian's dick springing up and hitting Julian's stomach.

"Oh fuck, you're a naughty, naughty boy, Jules," Tom whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down Julian's thighs, then placed a light kiss on Julian's knee right above his scar.  
"Ugh," Julian groaned as his dick began dripping precum. 

Tom licked up Julian's length and swirled his tongue around the head. "T-Tom," Julian asked and he leaned back on the heels of his hands and forced his eyes closed as he threw his head back.  
"Yeah, Jules," Tom asked as he continued to rub Julian's thighs and glanced up at the younger man. 

"W-What about Gisele," Julian questioned with his eyes still screwed shut. 

Tom shrugged. "Open relationship," was all he said before he took Julian in his mouth, all the way. 

"Oh! Jesus fucking Christ," Julian called out as he opened his eyes and looked down at Tom on his knees, sucking him off. He moved his hands, so they were laced in Tom's light brown hair, directing Tom's movements. 

"Oh holy hell! I-I'm gonna come," Julian said after a minute his eyes practically rolled backward in his head as he released. 

Tom gripped Julian's thighs tighter and happily swallowed the load. He pulled back and wiped his mouth. "Oh man," Tom whispered as he moved back up to Julian's face and smashed their lips together again. The next time Tom pulled away he caressed Julian's cheek and smirked before he pulled his own shirt over his head. "I wanna fuck you so bad." 

Julian's breath got caught in his throat and he swallowed the spit in his mouth. "O-Okay," He choked out as he leaned forward and began undoing Tom's belt. 

The next thing Julian knew was Tom was completely naked and had him on all fours. Julian gasped as Tom slid a finger in his hole and began twisting it around. "Ah ah," Julian gasped out as he clenched around Tom's finger. 

"Oh," Tom whispered as he moved up and placed a kiss on the nape of Julian's neck, "You like that, Jules? Huh?" He added another finger and began to curl them up, effectively hitting Julian's spot.  
Julian let out a long gasp as his arms folded and he was now on his elbows. Tom smirked and kissed at Julian's muscular back as he trailed his way down. He stopped at the small of Julian's back and sucked. 

"Ah! Oh god," Julian cried, "Wanna feel you." Julian sounded absolutely wrecked. 

"I love the sound of you begging, Babe," Tom cooed as he pulled his fingers from Julian. Julian whined at the sudden emptiness. He was nearly paralyzed as Tom began to slowly push in. "Oh fuck, Jules, you're so tight," Tom mumbled as he bottomed out and let Julian stretch. 

"I-I'm always top with Danny," Julian managed mumbled into the sheets as he moaned at the new limit his hole was being stretched to. 

"Oh, so deprived," Brady replied as he grabbed the back of Julian's neck and began to move back and forth. 

"Oh… Holy fuck," Julian called out as he fisted the sheets with hands. "Oh god… Oh yeah, r-right there. TOM! Oh… Oh… I'm so close!" 

Tom quickly pulled out and flipped Julian before he slid himself back in and began to move in the same fluid motion. "I-I wanna see you," Tom grumbled as he watched the bewilderment take over Julian's face and eyes. 

"Oh… Oh… TOM," Julian screamed and released at the time as Tom. His whole body went limp. He could barely keep his eyes opened as Tom pulled out and then walked to the bathroom only to come back with a wet washcloth. 

"It's okay to sleep, babe," Tom whispered as he placed a kiss on Julian's forehead and began to wipe the come off of Julian's stomach. 

It was as if on cue, Julian was out like a light-- completely dead to the world. 

When Julian woke up he had an arm wrapped around his waist, he was pulled back against a warm chest, and there was a warm breath tickling his neck. 

"Mmm," he let out as he placed his hand over the hand that was placed on his abs. His eyes show opened when he realized it was much larger than Danny's. As he laid there paralyzed his eyes darted around the room and he realized he was in… In Tom Brady's room. 

"Oh fuck," he pulled out of Brady's grasp when he felt something hard-- oh fuck Tom's dick-- pushing at the small of his back. Julian jumped up and nearly fell as he tangled himself out of the sheets.

Tom stirred and slowly opened his eyes to look at Julian. "Jules, babe… Come back to bed," Tom mumbled as he patted the bed next to him with sleepy eyes. 

Julian was suddenly aware of how sore he was. "Oh my god," He groaned as he took a deep breath.... "This… This can never happen again, Tom!" With that Julian grabbed his clothes off the ground and ran downstairs. 

He pulled his sweats on, then his shirt that was on the ground in the den retrieved his phone off the couch cushion and his keys off the coffee table. "Oh god" was the only thing that went through Julian’s head as he drove home, where Danny Amendola, the love of his life was… Completely clueless about what went down last night. 

When Julian got home Danny was standing at the sink washing some dishes. "Hey Bubs," Julian greeted as he walked into the kitchen and placed his keys on the table. 

Danny didn't flinch, didn't say a word, just kept doing the dishes.

Julian moved over and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, then poured coffee from the coffee pot into it. He leaned against the counter and looked at Danny. "Hmm… Nice and strong babe," Julian commented as Danny turned off the water. 

Danny didn't look at Julian as he dried his hands and turned to walk out of the room. Julian placed his coffee mug on the counter. "Dola," Julian asked in worry as he watched Danny walk out of the room. Danny continued to walk to make his way to the stairs. "Danny," Julian questioned with his face screwed up in confusion. 

Danny stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to Julian. "D-," Julian was cut off by Danny slapping him across the face. Julian held his cheek. 

"You are such an asshole," Danny practically yelled as his fists clenched at his side. "You are a horrible fucking person, Julian." 

Julian's hand fell from his cheek. "What are you talking about," Julian asked as his chest tightened and fright overtook his body. He's been caught. 

"Don't act like I don't know, Julian! Don't you fucking dare. Maybe you shouldn't fucking butt dial me when you and Tom Brady are ‘looking over film'," Danny screamed as he did air quotes. "You fucking sicken me. If this the first time you've done this Julian?! Or have you done this before?!" 

Julian blinked back tears are he looked into Danny's brown eyes that were full of hatred. "Th-This was the first and only time," Julian admitted with sad eyes. 

Danny shook his head and slapped Julian across the face again. Julian held his cheek again as tears silently fell. "I-I… Do I not make you happy anymore," Danny asked as he squinted his eyes at Julian in question, "We've been together for two and a half years!". Julian reached his free hand out to grab Danny. Danny backed away. "Oh no, you don't!" 

"I-I'm sorry," Julian cried with a sniffle, "Please forgive me." 

Danny shook his head slowly. "I can't do that," he whispered as he began to walk up the stairs. Julian couldn't say a word, he was completely paralyzed.

A minute later Danny came traveling down the steps with a rather large suitcase in hand. He now had tears running down his cheeks. "I loved you, Julian," Danny informed, disgust impregnated in his voice. 

"D-Danny," Julian's blue eyes got wide as he watched Danny make his way to the door. 

"It's over Julian. I can't do this. I can't be with a cheater. I've given you my everything," Danny told Julian as he turned around and wiped at his teary eyes. 

"It was only… It was one time! It won't happen again," Julian cried as he rubbed at his face, which was without a doubt red and blotchy. 

"One time too many," Danny whispered. "I'll be back to take the rest of my stuff tomorrow after practice. Goodbye Julian." He opened the door and walked out of the house before slamming the door shut with as much force as he could use. 

Julian's legs buckled under him as he brought his hands to his face. "DANNY! DANNY COME BACK," Julian screamed at the top of his lungs as he sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe next time Julian will think , before he cheats " -Carrie Underwood, probably.


End file.
